U.S Pat. No. 4,921,767, issued to Datta et al. on May 1, 1990, discloses a method for electrophotographically manufacturing a luminescent screen assembly on an interior surface of a CRT faceplate using dry-powdered, triboelectrically charged, screen structure materials deposited on a suitably prepared, electrostatically-chargeable surface. The chargeable surface comprises a photoconductive layer overlying a conductive layer, both of which are deposited, serially, as solutions, on the interior surface of the CRT panel.
Where the surface of the panel is flat, a conventional linear corona charger, such as those shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,475,169 and 3,515,548, issued to Lange on Oct. 28, 1969 and June 2, 1970, respectively, can be used. However, where the interior surface contour of the faceplate panel is non-planar, e.g., spherical or aspherical, a conventional linear charger will not uniformly charge the photoconductive layer and may generate deleterious arcs where the spacing between the charger and the photoconductive layer is reduced below an optimum value.